Electrostatic Discharge (ESD) is a rapid discharge that flows between two objects due to a built-up of static charge. The rapid discharge in an ESD event can produce a relatively large current, which may damage or destroy semiconductor devices. To reduce the failures due to an ESD event, an ESD protection circuit can be utilized to provide a current discharge path. When an ESD event occurs, the discharge current is conducted through the current discharge path without going through an internal circuit or a device to be protected.